


Broke My Shell

by ScareyStrangeNeko18



Series: TheDarkEmoPoems [36]
Category: Literature - Fandom, Poetry - Fandom, poems - Fandom, scareygirl15/scareystrangeneko18poems, thedarkemopoems, thedarkemopoemsseries
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-20
Updated: 2016-07-20
Packaged: 2018-07-25 16:37:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 195
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7540018
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ScareyStrangeNeko18/pseuds/ScareyStrangeNeko18
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Enjoy my poem ^^</p>
            </blockquote>





	Broke My Shell

Broke My Shell  
Quiet  
Shy   
Nervous   
Scared   
Lazy   
Dislike  
To be label  
No words  
Can label   
Me   
I broke free  
From all chains  
Now   
I must   
Gain   
Confidence   
Brave myself   
No longer afraid  
Self-talk  
Keep motivating  
My way  
Through this pass way  
I’m exhausted   
Irritated   
Already gone through  
Same routine   
Control  
As   
A puppet  
Look down   
Upon on  
All eyes  
Judge me  
Because   
I was different  
Being myself  
Now I pull  
My strength   
Push forward  
Run   
Until  
This glass  
Is   
Broken  
Break out  
Of my shell  
Never return  
Become my own person  
Find my way   
Out   
No more   
Being control  
Mistreated  
As a toy  
Nor   
A   
Puppet   
Rather be   
Myself  
Me   
All I must   
Do   
Real task  
Huge risk   
Struggles are real  
Fear overcomes it  
Makes them   
Even stronger   
Than before  
I know what I must do now  
Broke My Shell  
Watch it  
Fall  
Break into pieces   
Feel proud   
No guilt or sorrow   
Nothing but proud   
Good feeling   
Encourage   
Strong   
Confident   
Brave   
I broke my shell  
Now became   
A new person  
All I did was  
Broke My Shell  
Find my way out  
Be free  
From their control   
Rather   
Break free  
And   
To   
Broke My Shell


End file.
